Outtakes From You're The Reason I Come Home
by Scarlet Izabella
Summary: Out Takes From My Story "You're The Reason I Come Home"
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose an amazing friend, and my Beta Sarah. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story! **

**Your reviews are very important and welcomed, I love to hear what you liked and what you didn't, and any ideas that you may have, thanks to you all who do review!**

* * *

Outtake

"Edward feeds"

This outtake will switch POVs between, Bella's and Edward's

Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

EPOV

I decided to take Bella down to a brook about 20 miles away at dawn. That way I really wouldn't have to chase my dinner, it would, for the most part, come to us. By the time it sensed me I would already have it caught. I hope this was not a mistake. I just didn't want to scare her or put her off when she finally saw what I really am, what we are. Once we got there, I pulled her off my back and sat her down on her feet. I do love her riding me…in any and every possible way. When I ran and she was clutching on my back I could feel the heat from her core radiating from her. Her endorphins we racing, adrenalin raging, and her excitement was at its peak. It was a rush. I pulled out the small blanket we packed so we could sit by the brook and await my prey. We were talking, and at least I wasn't moving, but I couldn't expect Bella to be like one of us until she was one of us. She was lying on the blanket reading while I sat besides her twirling a piece of her hair, but still ready to spring at a moment's notice.

We were there for all of about one hour when I caught the scent a small doe nearby. I tapped Bella and when she looked over at me I put my finger to my mouth and pointed in the direction I was about to go off in. I didn't think Bella would be able to see me. I was sure I would still be able to smell her since I could smell the deer from here I was glad that she probably wouldn't be able to see me, baby steps.

I crouched into my hunting stance and then suddenly sprang forward crossing the small brook and was at the doe in a matter of seconds.

* * *

BPOV

I didn't know what to expect. I knew that yesterday when he rejoined me, there was just something very different about him. I always thought I attacked him when he got home from hunting from the lack of seeing him, now I'm second guessing that theory. I didn't know if it was the fact of him hunting, being a predator, that made him exude more pheromones, or what but it drove me wild for him. I could feel his adrenaline and power and it took me over the edge, and now to sit here and see him in action was a high like no other. Who needed drugs when I have my own brand of heroin, as Edward once put it?

It didn't even gross me out when I kissed him knowing that he had just drank the blood of an animal, when normally the smell of blood, from the meat I would cook for Charlie would make me nauseated.

I laid out flat on my stomach reading a book of poetry while Edward sat beside me, a little tense, but still he played with a strand of my hair that had fallen from the messy pony tail I had it in. Then all of a sudden I felt Edward tap my shoulder, I turned to look at him and he let me know he was about to attack.

He suddenly sprang forward and over the brook and was soon out of my vision. I sat up and leaned forward, as if I could hear what was going on if I strained enough. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I could feel the back of my neck burning and I was suddenly aware of my excitement. To see him like that, so in charge and feral was such a turn on. He is a predator, but also my proctor. He was mine.

* * *

EPOV

As I finished draining the doe I straightened up out of my crouch, turned, and jumped the brook, landing in front of Bella. I approached her and could smell her arousal. What is with her and her reaction to me hunting? I thought it was a fluke last time but now I was beginning to see a pattern. She looked up at me with hooded eyes. I bent and crawled over to her. She scooted away but had a mischievous looking grin on her face the whole time. She crawled backwards until she sat up on her knees. I lunged towards her and she fell back, flat on her back. I grabbed her hands and held them over her head with one hand and took my other hand and grabbed her breast a little on the rough side, kissing her with all the earnest I had. I was between her legs so I lowered myself some so I could come in contact with her hot pussy. I don't know what came over me, but to know that it turned her on when I hunted, that definitely makes hunting a win win situation.

I rubbed my almost painfully aroused dick against her and continued to grope and massage her breast rougher than I would normally have done so. I moved my kisses down her neck to her chest. She arched her back which in turn pushed her breast right into my face. I couldn't resist, she still had her bra and her shirt on, I was sure if I were to just lightly nibble on her pert nipples she wouldn't get bit and no venom would come in contact with her. I took the chance and gave her chest a few hard sucks as I made my way down to where I wanted to be. She was already moving against me, with every thrust I made she met me adding to the friction. When I bit her through her clothing she came off the ground and let out a moan that could be heard for miles and was panting like crazy. She tried to move her hands out of my grasp but I tightened my grip and growled at her. I was still completely in control, I was just enjoying this little game, and from her reactions she was too. Soon her legs closed very tightly around my waist and she stopped moving for just a bit as she came down from the high of her orgasm.

* * *

BPOV

That was one of the most intense orgasms I've ever had. I knew Edward was just going with the flow of things so I wasn't scared one bit. He moved against me roughly, and manhandled me and I loved every minute of it. Now I wanted him to cum. I pulled at my hands and I think he thought he was hurting me. Once I got a hand freed, I took it and tangled it into his hair gripping it harder than I normally would have. With the other hand, I clawed at his back and he hissed with the pleasurable pain. His movements where frantic and I reached up and bit his neck pretty damn hard. He growled something fierce when he came with a deep shutter.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! If you did enjoy it, click on review and send me some love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait y'all between my computer and life both being a bitch this past 2 weeks, it's been a rough couple weeks but soooo glad to be able to post. I should have a regular chapter posted soon *crosses finger*, thanks for hanging in there with me, now enjoy the lemons.

**Ok, so by now y'all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I'm not trying to steal her shit, just expanding the characters. I couldn't have done this without the help and support of the my family, Rose an amazing friend who also helps me out so much with this story, and my betas, thank you for joining the team Coral & Glitzywriter!**

**

* * *

**

Outtake 2: The Draw Of The Meadow

APOV

"Ok, I'm on it. That means I've got one hundred and sixty hours, I can work with that. We will need to leave right away, you guys take care of that, and I will start getting everything together that I can from here." I beamed when I found out.

_How exciting, I can't believe they are doing this so quick, but if anyone can pull it off, its me, I'm not cocky, I'm just confident!_

I went online, and the first thing to do was get a stage/dance floor (because there is no way I was going to let Bella wear her Louboutin's in the sand), tents, chairs…oh! "Esme, we're going to need to get a refrigerated air freight container in the plane to carry everything we need; that's the only way we are going to get all of the food and flowers here still fresh." I yelled out, knowing wherever she was in the house she could hear me. Along with all of the supplies, we were going to be meeting everyone at the airport so we all could fly together. The Quileute's were going to meet us there earlier than Phil and Rene to help load. Phil and Rene would be flying into Port Angeles' William R. Fairchild International Airport and Billy would be going to pick them up and head straight for the private air strip where we would be flying out of.

I started on my lists and began delegating.

I got on the phone and called "Life

Gem," a company Edward found. He sent them some of Charlie's ashes and from those they can make gemstones. Edward had already purchased a diamond necklace that the gem was to be set in. I arranged for the gem to be flown in and a local jeweler would take it and set the stone in the necklace. The jeweler was also making Edwards gift from Bella, royal blue cufflinks with the Cullen crest on it, which reminded me of Bella's crest. Esme was taking care of that and wanted it to be a surprise. She had all of our crests made when we each joined the family, she's pretty awesome that way.

Next up on the list was flowers. I called Seattle and told them to start on our order, and how much time they had. They knew I would be calling and they may have had to do it on a short notice, I just didn't think a few days was long enough to consider as a "short notice", but with the extra payment, they didn't fuss too much. I knew this wedding is going to be a lot smaller that the one that we were going to have back home but we weren't going to skimp on everything. I still planned on, right before we left town, going out to "their meadow" and picking as many flowers as I could to bring back with us to the island.

Ah, now food. Good thing Esme was going to have a huge refrigerated compartment on the plane. The food, as well as the flowers, would all have to fit in it.

I knew the only ones that would be eating was Bella, her mom, Phil, and the Quileute's, but the Quileute's alone could eat enough for all the people that would not be attending. So the full menu would still be served.

While on the plane ride back, I would be learning how to decorate cakes from tutorials off the internet. There was just no way around it, outside of bringing a baker with us, and I didn't think any of us really wanted to do that for something so intimate. For the most part we would be having a homemade wedding, but one of the best homemade weddings of all time. We would be doing all of the decorating, stage/dance floor building, tents pitching, cooking, baking. You name it, we will be doing it.

_This is going to be so much fun!_

.

.

.

We had made it home and I had called a meeting to give everyone their assignments. All of the clothes were already together, I just needed to put them in wardrobe boxes. Once we got back to the island, I would have to do some major tailoring to Bella's dress. She had lost a good bit of weight, but Edward was doing fairly well with getting her to gain some weight. Getting her back to her normal weight would still take longer than we had before the wedding.

We all had new rolls to play in wedding as it was now, but the finer details would be laid out once we got back.

"Esme and Carlisle you two are going to pick up all of the food and drinks as well as the cake stuff."

"Rose and Emmett, you get to pick up the dance floor, tents, chairs and tables."

"Jazzy and I will be going to the jeweler, florist, and then the meadow. We will meet back here by 8pm. That way we can get to the plane and load it all once it gets dark. That way, no one will be there and we can get it loaded quickly. And then, Carlisle could get us up in the air.

.

.

.

I knew that Charlie had bought Edward and Bella a wedding gift; I remember her finding it poorly wrapped in his closet, but she'd left it where it laid. I decided it would be ok for me to get the gift so I could bring it back with us. I had to go over to the house to make sure everything was ok and check up on things.

I wanted to gather some pictures of the parents of the couple, so we could put it on a table off to the side, where I would also have a picture of Edward's birth parents as well. Sure, I was going to have to make the picture a little more modern looking, but that wouldn't be too hard. But I had the perfect picture of Charlie, one I snapped of him as Bella watched him try on tuxes, and he was absolutely beaming.

.

.

.

The very last thing to do before we left was get the flowers from the meadow. Jazz and I headed out for the meadow along with two five gallon buckets, with water in them and some sharp knives. The meadow would be bare when we were done, but it was very important to have _these_ flowers incorporated into the wedding.

The sun was playing hide and seek today. We made it to the meadow and started gathering up all the blue flowers we could get our hands on. Jazz started on the west side of the meadow and I started on the east, we were to gather all the flowers and meet in the middle.

The sun started to peak through the clouds and I could see the rainbows being thrown from Jazz's skin. I turned and he was gazing at me with the most gorgeous smile I have ever laid my eyes on.

"What is it Jazzy?" my voice came out a bit strained. He glides towards me, and I drop the knife rushing to meet him in the middle. He is so breathtaking, I stop just short of him and reach my palm out to caress his beautiful cheek. He leans into my touch.

JPOV

_My god,_ she was so resplendent, it stilled my movements, and she stopped just short of me. Her tiny palm reached out to me and I leaned into her touch. Her skin was luminescent and casting the most beautiful colors across the small field. Her scent was telling me she was excited but the mood around her was flavored with longing, romanticism, and adoration, and the taste was splendid.

I reached out, wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her into my chest. She pulled herself up, I lifted her, and she instantly wrapped her legs around me, her hands moving gently into my hair and her lips finding mine. It was a slow dance as we exchanged love though our movements. I could taste her love all around me and it was so immanency that it left me light headed. I heard her delightful bell like giggle and it made my heart float. I ran my tongue across her tinny lips and she instantly opened her mouth and invites me in. I can't help the slight moan that escaped my lips.

APOV

I swallowed the moan that escapes Jazz's lips and sucked on his bottom lip some more just to hear him make that sound again. I have him forever, will never be long enough. I loosened my grip from around his hips and slid my body down his until I was standing back on my own two feet, never breaking our kiss. I removed my hands from his silky tresses and moved them down the back of his neck and to his shirt. I instantly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders, his masculine chest is so smooth and is warmed from the sun being out. I leisurely ran my hands down his body and snaked my and into his waist band and unbuttoned his pants and pushed them off of his hips where they were hanging low. I took a step back, breaking our kiss just long enough for him to run his slender hands up my baby doll dress and pull it over my head. Now we were both standing in the beautiful meadow unsheathed, we've learned it saves us time if we go commando. His radiant skin was glistening in the light, and I pulled him down to the ground with me. I climbed into his lap, as he was seated Indian style, and I straddled him, wrapping my legs around him as much as I could. I could feel his manhood rise to great me as we went back to our kissing. I unhurriedly lowered myself onto his length and let out a passionate moan as I felt him fill me to this hilt. I took just a moment to adjust to his size, and I could feel him throbbing inside of me. I heard Jasper whimper and noticed he was trying to hold back but is in need of some friction, so I started to move on him which earned me a sultry sounding agreement to what I am doing.

JPOV

We started a slow, tantric rhythm. Our breaths were matched up and our movements were unhurried. We moved together as one. The closeness of the position allowed us optimal intimacy. Both of us being so in tuned to each other, it was second nature to us. We were lost in each other for hours before we cum together and feel completely sated. We clothed ourselves, finished clearing out the field quickly, and headed back to the house so we wouldn't be late.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed, send me some love!**

**

* * *

**

~*~ I have created a website just for y'all, check it out, it has lots of videos, you can find the links for all the chapters, its still a work in progress so please be patient and hang in there with me I will continue to update it with every chapter and maybe with some extras as well in between chapters so, make sure you subscribe, thanks and enjoy! ~*~

I have put up some pictures for this outtake but didn't want to give away too much of the wedding.

ffyourethereasonicomehome(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=ad4b234e2e30844


End file.
